<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apex Predator by Rogdar Hammerfist (GlacialNorsePagan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371342">Apex Predator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacialNorsePagan/pseuds/Rogdar%20Hammerfist'>Rogdar Hammerfist (GlacialNorsePagan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apex Predator [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARK: Survival Evolved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacialNorsePagan/pseuds/Rogdar%20Hammerfist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To survive on the ARK is a dangerous task... is Björn Odinnson, a skilled Viking warrior and demigod son of the Norse God Odinn, up to the task? Only time will tell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apex Predator [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077836</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apex Predator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER #1 - I do not own any rights to ARK: Survival Evolved; Studio Wildcard does.</p><p>DISCLAIMER #2 - This story is written by a member of the LGBTQ+ community, and will likely end up containing LGBTQ+ characters. If this is an issue for you (not that it should be), leave now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Björn Odinnson, of the city of Jökullheimr, was a powerful warrior, unmatched in combat. Son of the Norse God of Knowledge, War, and Death, Odinn, Björn was seemingly untouchable by mortal hands.</p><p>He slaughtered his way through to the heart of Britain, conquering London with ease, despite large numbers of enemy troops. He slashed and hacked north into Iceland, defeating the 24,000-strong army of Stormrheimr with a mere 1,200 warriors. He captured the mighty Scottish city-fortress of Murtribe, once thought to be an impenetrable trap that caused the massacre of soldiers. He created the largest Norse empire in history... the Empire of Jökullheimr.</p><p>But now, as he awakes on the ARK, with nothing but his axe and the clothes on his back, he must learn to survive without the help of thousands of powerful warriors. His days of conquest are over, at least, for now...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>